


House Cats Still Bite

by Dark_Diamonds



Series: House Cats Still Bite [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Getting Together, Grimmjow is totally a cat, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Grimmjow, Possessive Sex, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, hollow equivalent of love, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Diamonds/pseuds/Dark_Diamonds
Summary: A conversation about pets makes Ichigo curious: does a certain murderous demonic panther count as a cat?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: House Cats Still Bite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839568
Comments: 26
Kudos: 634





	House Cats Still Bite

Ichigo and his friends currently sat in Inoue’s living room, drinking lemonade, chatting about the summer weather, and in Ichigo’s case, trying to ignore the yapping puppy running about. Orihime was pet sitting for the week while Tatsuki and her family were out of town; the dog was a tiny, fragile little thing, all fur and dark beady eyes. Ichigo’s friends took turns squeaking a little toy and playing fetch with the poofy Pomeranian while he tried his best to not let it knock his glass over. 

He had never been a dog person, he found them to be too energetic and clingy for his liking. Coming home to that after the high energy characters and exhausting stunts he lived through everyday would be torture more than a comfort. Even if he was a fan of them, with how hectic and dangerous his lifestyle is, keeping a pet of any kind really would just be irresponsible and cruel. Between college, working, and occasional trips to the soul society it would be alone most of the time. Having them waiting around, wondering when he’d be back... if he’d be back. No thanks.

“Aw, I think she likes you Uryu,” Orihime smiled as the dog jumped excitedly beside their bespectacled friend. 

“Well that’s good. She’s such a cute little thing,” and she really was a sweet dog, nothing wrong with her, just not Ichigo’s cup of tea. 

“What about you Ichigo? You haven’t really played with her, did you want to?” Uryu held out the squeaky, slobbery teddy bear for him.

“No thanks. She’s cute and everything, I’m just not good with... pets.” He was honest, he debated on saying just dogs, but in truth he had zero experience with anything but a goldfish.

“I didn’t know you didn’t like animals, I can put ChiChi in the other room if you like?” Orihime panicked, waving her arms and patting her legs to call the dog.

“No, she’s fine. It’s not that I don’t like animals, or ChiChi, just not my thing I guess.” He eyed the dog a bit, not feeling strongly one way or the other. At worst she was annoying, at best she was cute, but for the most part she was just... there.

“Like all pets? Or is it just dogs? Or small dogs?” Uryu tossed the bear, ChiChi bringing it back, this time to Chad. 

“I mean, I know I’m not a dog person, but I’ve never really had a proper pet. Unless you count Kon,” he joked. Sometimes he really missed the mod soul, he stayed at the family home most of the time these days.

“Maybe you’re just a cat person,” Chad suggested, softly petting the puppy’s back.

“I don’t know, aren’t cats mean or something?” Ichigo could recall Keigo talking about his aunt’s cat, how he’d pet it just for it to turn right on him and sink its teeth in his hand. Was that all cats?

“Not necessarily. They can be picky maybe, but mostly they’re just independent. Is that the kind of pet you’d want?” Uryu asked. 

“I don’t know, so they really just hang around?”

“Well... that’s not what I meant. Cats are weird like that, they can ignore you for hours but the second they want attention they’re not shy about it. They’ve got a reputation for being mean, but it really varies from animal to animal. The cat I had when I was younger would disappear most of the day and show up just to eat and lay down with me when I went to sleep.” The dark-haired young man explained.

Ichigo thought that over, it didn’t sound too bad. However leaving some little creature alone at the drop of a hat, for who knows how long because of soul reaper BS, that was a definite deal breaker.

“Eh, I think I’m okay.”

——————————-

Doing errands for Urahara was never easy, at least mentally. God knows if the shop keeper was asking Ichigo for a favor then there was something amiss. So when he was tasked with bringing some brown paper wrapped package to Las Noches for Harribel he wasn’t sure whether he should be more worried about the mental strain of dealing with the remaining arrancar, or the physical strain of a fight that just might erupt. They were all civil, Harribel was always so regal and proper, he and Nel were friendly, but that didn’t stop Harribel’s fraccion from trying to test him every now and again, just for something to do.

Then there was Grimmjow. At first the guy was always bursting through his window demanding that Ichigo get his sword. Ichigo went on a whole rant about the inconvenience of it all, ending in back and forth screams of “fuck you!” And “I don’t give a fuck!” The two since had an arrangement, every other Saturday Grimmjow would be perched on his windowsill, patiently waiting on Ichigo so the two could take their brawl to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. The reaper couldn’t remember the last time he’d come to this hellscape without the arrancar dragging him along intent on eviscerating him. What does he do when the two aren’t battling it out?

As always the compound was quiet, and Ichigo was reluctant to go inside, he was sure to get lost again. So here he stood outside the great door, knocking and calling out to be let in. The likelihood of anyone hearing him with the size of this place was very low, but the chance of him getting lost for a month trying to find somebody was high enough that he didn’t care, he’d wait.

“Will you just shut up?” A familiar gravelly voice came from somewhere overhead. Ichigo looked around, and hanging over the top of one of the pointlessly large pillars was a single black-clad leg, its owner hidden from view atop the platform.

“What are you even doing here? I’m not supposed to see you for another four days, you threw a whole fit about me being disruptive or whatever.” His leg swung lazily as he awaited an answer. The soul reaper briefly thought how commendable it was that Grimmjow respected his request despite there never being any real threat, the arrancar just figured out what worked and stuck to it. 

“Kisuke wanted me to bring this for Harribel, and I don’t have any idea where to find her in this place. But...” Ichigo thought momentarily whether or not this was a good idea,  
“since you’re here, maybe you can take me to her?” The two were never very close, he wasn’t sure he could ask a favor of the blue-haired man, but it was worth a shot.

It was quiet, the orange-haired young man continued to watch the leg swing back and forth.

“Or I could just tell you to fuck off and let me enjoy some peace and quiet. How would you like that?”

“Okay, jeez, I’ll do it myself then.”  
He opened the dramatically oversized doors with a scowl, knowing he should have expected nothing less from the arrancar. 

“Hey! Anyone home? Harribel? It’s Ichi-“  
He was cut off by a sudden impact in his side, knocking the breath out of him. Barely two steps into the building and he was already under attack. Luckily he was still standing, the force not enough to completely throw him once instinct kicked in. Looking down he could see his assailant, still trying to capsize him despite her size.

“Dammit, why won’t you just go down already?!” Apacci tried to use her sonido to confuse him, disappearing and lashing out in quick succession but failing to land a second hit. Ichigo was too used to faster, stronger opponents.

“Can we make this quick? I just need to give this to your boss.” He waved the package.

“Don’t be so smug! You can’t just walk in here like you own the place and then brush me off you shinigami trash!” The arrancar fumed, her petulant fit reminding him of his sisters in a way.

“Okay, whatever you say, throne room was this way, right?” He slid past her with no intention to humor another angry hollow.

“Are you even listening to me?! Stupid, cocky son of a bitch! Don’t turn your back-“

“Shut the hell up already.” Grimmjow’s voice was stone cold and incredible close, causing Ichigo to turn back toward the doorway. The blue-haired ex-espada shouldered the much smaller arrancar on his way toward Ichigo, leaving her shaken in the hallway behind them. 

“You’re going the wrong way genius.” He fisted the back of Ichigo’s shihakusho and turned him the opposite way, shoving him along through another hall. Though he was surprised to be receiving any sort of assistance from the other man he wouldn’t question it.

“Hey... hey! I’m still here!” Apacci flashed into view beside the soul reaper, walking quickly to keep up with the two men’s long strides. 

“Then why don’t you just leave? No one asked you to hover over the shinigami.” He didn’t even look at the weaker hollow as she pestered them.

“And who asked you to do it then? Overgrown house cat,” she grumbled.

Grimmjow stopped abruptly, Ichigo nearly choking when his collar was yanked back by the hand still clenched in the fabric.

“House cat? Did you really have the nerve... to call me... a house cat?” His voice was calm, making Ichigo shiver from the unfamiliarity of the tone. Apacci knew she’d made a mistake by the look on her face, frozen in the crosshairs of a piercing blue stare. 

“Hey, I’m sure she just-“ 

“You better be out of my face in the next two seconds or I’ll scatter your limbs in the fucking desert.” She was gone.

“All the smack you talk and you can’t take one little insult?” Ichigo rolled his eyes at the scowl turned on him. 

“Get walking,” he shoved at his back, still grasping onto the shihakusho. 

It was a quiet trek through the silent complex, once or twice Ichigo had mentioned that he could walk on his own and the arrancar at his back would just hum and give him a shove in response. Once they’d found Harribel she gave a short thanks and sent them on their way again with little in the way of conversation. 

“Thanks for helping me out, would have been lost without you.” Ichigo said as they made their way back to the main entrance. He knew any of the arrancar could just open a garganta and send him back, but Grimmjow kept a vice-like grip on his back. 

“If you’re going to complain about me coming to your neck of the woods then don’t show up here unannounced, shit’s unfair and you’ll just piss me off.” 

Well if that wasn’t the exact opposite of ‘you’re welcome’ then he didn’t know what was. 

“I wasn’t complaining about you being in the living world you know, just about you being so aggressive about it. I wouldn’t care if you could just... calm down. Just try to not take my head off while I’m busy. I have other things to do besides fight you.”

“So what, I’m just supposed to sit around waiting on you to not have anything better to do?” 

“I’m sure you have better things to do too, your existence shouldn’t revolve around fighting me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” The taller man yanked harshly on his collar in response then shoved him forward, finally releasing the shinigami. Ichigo rubbed his sore neck where the fabric had left a traction burn across his skin.

“Yeah, yeah, mind sending me back?” He turned toward the arrancar, whom looked as displeased with him as he usually did.

“And do you another favor? Why? What do I get in return?” 

“The pleasure of sending me away?”

“Try again.”

“I’ll... not show up unannounced?”

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

Vivid blue eyes bore into him in silence, making him become progressively more nervous at what the man may ask for.

“Doesn’t matter, just get out of here.” He pushed the shinigami back, the crackling sound of an opening garganta erupting over his shoulder. Then he was falling through the skies of Karakura, righting himself shortly before he would have hit the roof of a corner store. 

“Bastard.” He gasped.

“That-that... overgrown house cat!” He shouted at the sky as if the man could hear him. 

——————————-

He couldn’t forget it, Apacci had called him that with no hesitation. House cat. He knew that as a hollow Grimmjow was some form of evolved panther, so he was feline in a sense, but to call him a house cat was like calling a grizzly a teddy bear. Not even, he was so far removed from the animal. Probably why he was so offended by the comparison, nothing got under his skin quite like being called weak. 

Still he was curious, between what Ishida had said and what he knew of Grimmjow, just how closely if at all the man took after a typical cat. So here he was sitting in the living room of his apartment with four pages open on his web browser and a notebook page filling with bulletpoints and question marks. The most helpful page he’d found was a blog post by a self-declared ‘Cat Lady’ titled “What You Should Know Before Getting Your First Cat” that outlined the general disposition and care of the pet. 

While she defended that every animal was different, her descriptions aligned with what he’d already been told almost exactly. He paraphrased most of it and once he’d finished the page he re-read what he had in his notes.

Can be temperamental, hold a grudge, proud  
Are happy to be in your area, not a coincidence that they’re always in the same room as you  
Cats don’t have boundaries. Follow you into the bathroom? Shower?  
Claim you, can be protective. Groom you? Lick wounds??  
VERY territorial, VERY possessive, every cat needs their own stuff, don’t share  
Some can be social, others have to be only pet in house  
Upfront and demanding when they want attention. Sleep on your face? Block computer?

A nice list if he was wanting to get a cat, but by the end of it he felt dumb for even looking this up. Grimmjow was a guy, a guy that liked to beat the shit out of him, not a pet. Sighing, Ichigo closed the notebook and shut down his laptop, leaving it on his table and going back to his room to put away the book. 

When he opened the door he nearly threw the notebook across the room, reclined on his bed, thumbing through a men’s health magazine was the panther himself.

“Grimmjow?! Why are you here?!” He shrieked in surprise. The man had made it clear he counted the days until their next fight, so he must know their scheduled spar wasn’t for another three days.

“I felt like getting out of Las Noches.” He flipped the page.

“Okay... and you’re in my apartment because... ?” 

“I felt like it. Are you going to bitch at me for being ‘calm’ now?” He looked at Ichigo from the side of his eye, biting out the word pointedly. He got the message.  
“You owe me for not letting you get yourself lost, remember? If I want a quiet place to relax then you should feel lucky I’m not asking for something more inconvenient for you. More ‘disruptive’ to your boring life.” 

“Jeez, that again? I said that months ago. I meant what I said yesterday, I don’t care if you’re here as long as you’re not going crazy, so just let it go.”

“Fine.” He grit his teeth and looked back at the magazine, brow creased in annoyance. 

“Figures you’d be the type to-“ he stopped as the thought dawned on him.

“To what?”

“To... hold a grudge.” He looked at the cover of his notebook, well, that was one trait off the list, but that was surely a coincidence.

“And that surprises you? Really?”

“No... not at all,” he slipped the notebook onto his desk and sat in the swivel chair, facing the bed.  
“So... you’re just here to hang out, or?”

“Just wanted to get out of Las Noches.”

“Yeah... you said that.” Almost exactly, and almost just as robotically in fact. 

“Then why’d you ask me again?” His tone took on an edge of impatience, Ichigo knew he wasn’t much for conversation and he was surprised to have gotten as much out of him as he had. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Well, then you just... hang around I guess? And I’ll... be in the kitchen.” He left with no further word from the man. It was weird, it was very weird for the ex-espada to be relaxing so casually in his room when he usually was attempting to decapitate him. That was the extent of their interactions for a long time until yesterday and he couldn’t quite figure out what had changed. 

Maybe it was just because Grimmjow had held a grudge over the “disruptive” comment this whole time. In his mind that had perhaps been Ichigo writing off the man himself and not the action. But he hardly seemed the type to care if someone thought he was a little annoying, least of all his rival. At least whatever misunderstanding they had was now sorted.

Ichigo put on a kettle for tea, planning to study a bit before making dinner. He’d done a good job staying on top of his studies but that could change at the drop of a hat if he wasn’t careful.

The kettle began to whistle and he took it off the heat, preparing a cup and then seating himself comfortably on the couch in front of his laptop.

He hadn’t been working for more than fifteen minutes before he felt the couch dip to his right. Grimmjow now occupied the far side, one of Ichigo’s old novels from high school in his hand. 

“Oh, uh, hey,” he said to the arrancar, earning only a hum of acknowledgement in reply. Ichigo turned back to his laptop screen and chose to just ignore him for a bit. Surprisingly he was able to get a lot done, his company not making so much as a peep as he read beside him. He was thankful for that, it was pretty considerate knowing Grimmjow.

“You must really like that book.” He commented as he closed his computer.

“Not really.” He closed it and tossed it down on the couch beside him.  
“Just something to do while I’m here.” He stretched, full body extending before he resettled against the cushions. 

“If you want you can just have a nap on the couch?” He suggested. Another uninterested hum followed, but as he got up to put his things away Ichigo could see just how quickly the man spread out onto the cushions. He’d been half joking but he really didn’t mind it. The panther could have asked him for a fight with his hollow mask or to spar more often in return for playing tour guide, but if he just wanted to take a nap in the apartment while Ichigo studied he certainly wouldn't complain. 

Quietly Ichigo went back to his room, laptop tucked under his arm, and sat at his desk to catch up on a show he’d started recently. Halfway through his second episode the door creaked behind him, the springs of the bed creaking shortly after. Looking over he could see powder blue hair, the man facing the wall away from him. 

Then he looked back to his desk, where his notebook sat. He opened it to the page he’d been taking notes in for this very reason. Holding a grudge? Yeah, that’s just a very Grimmjow thing. Following him from room to room? That’s a little more of a giveaway. Of course the bed was a more comfortable place to sleep, but why had he left it in the first place?

“I’ll go back to the living room so this doesn’t keep you up.” He paused the episode and picked up the still-open laptop.

“I don’t care, play the damn thing.” He didn’t move from his position or look at the shinigami sustitute. 

“No, I insist, rest well.” He left the room and set up on the kitchen bar top to finish the episode, sneaking glances down the hall now and then. He’d counted nine minutes on the clock before the sexta was sat in the bar stool beside him, watching the screen with his head resting on his folded arms on the bar. So it definitely wasn’t a coincidence.

When they’d gotten through four episodes Ichigo closed the laptop and began to make his dinner, just a simple soup from a packaged mix, Grimmjow watching him from the bar all the while. He could feel his eyes and sense what he thought to be lingering tension, from what he wasn’t sure. 

“So is there something else I said that upset you?” He guessed, not sure why else the man would be glaring at him.

“No.”

“You know I wasn’t trying to offend you right? I was just busy.”

“I do.”

“Then why are you still looking at me like that?”

“So now I’m not allowed to look in your direction?” 

“Depends on why. If I did something wrong just tell me.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Fine then.” He went back to stirring his soup, a bit upset himself. Grimmjow was definitely brooding over something, even if he wouldn’t tell. 

“Guess I should say sorry anyway, for whatever it was I said now. And... before. You’re actually nice company, very undisruptive.” He laughed to himself.

“Tch, whatever, stop acting like I’m so sensitive.”

“Right, right, afterall, it’s not like you’re a little house cat right?” He smirked, hoping to either get a laugh or prove his point by hitting a nerve. 

“Fuck off.” The crackling of the garganta opening told him which it was.

—————————-

After two days he was sure he’d just see Grimmjow for their spar, but again he appeared in his apartment, this time lounged across his couch as Ichigo came home from a lunch with his sisters. 

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again until Saturday.” He put his keys on the counter and began to brew some coffee.

“Wanted to get out of Las Noches.” He replied, Ichigo humming at his response.

“Well make yourself at home then, even though I doubt I have a say in it.” 

“You do.”

“So if I told you to leave right now you would?”

“I stayed away before.”

“I knew you were still pissed about that! I said I was sorry, you’re fine, you’re welcomed here, my bad.” The ginger huffed.

“And what about calling me a house cat?”

“I never called you a house cat.”

“Yes. You did.” He bit through his teeth, one step away from grinding them.

“I very clearly said you are NOT a house cat.”

“I’m not stupid, we both know what you were implying.”

“And what was I implying?”

“I’m about to wipe that smirk off your face if you make one more smartass comment.”

Ichigo left it there, chuckling as he sipped his coffee.  
Again he and the arrancar ended up watching a few episodes on his laptop, this time sat on the couch. By the third Grimmjow had nodded off, the sun shining warm over his body and spotlighting his features through the blinds. He looked peaceful, a very odd expression for such a volatile being to wear.

“Hey, are you still watching?” No response.  
“Grimmjow?” Nothing.

In the golden light Ichigo could see up close, in detail, just how inhuman Grimmjow’s was, almost ethereal. There was not a single flaw on his porcelain face, nor split end in his pastel hair, and he wondered if he felt as soft as he looked. Contact between them was limited to fists in the face and skin split by folded steel, but in this moment he was almost tempted to run his fingers through that silky looking hair.

So he had to remove the temptation, quickly. 

Moving to his bedroom, Ichigo laid on his bed to finish the last few episodes of the season. He was on his stomach, propped up on his pillow and arms in front of the screen, completely immersed in the show. He was jolted out of it by the sudden weight beside him dipping the mattress, the warmth of another body pressed close to his own. The other man rested his head on his own arms, watching the screen with an air of nonchalance, as though he wasn’t currently invading his rival’s personal space. 

“I can move over if you need room.” Ichigo said, shuffling closer to the wall before the other could give him an affirmative. The arrancar pulled himself closer to the center, and right back into Ichigo’s space. They could only be closer if the man laid on top of him at this point.

“It’s fine.” 

They didn’t mention it again, soon finishing the season and moving on to internet videos. They’d found some obscure videos of sword sharpening and metalwork and gotten lost in the process as time passed. At some point Grimmjow had removed his jacket, and Ichigo swore he’d nearly put his head on his shoulder as he settled back into place. The guy really didn’t seem to respect... boundaries.

There was no way. If Grimmjow really was leaning into the feline archetype, why was it happening now? Or had he just not noticed before? He’d always been proud, temperamental, and independent, maybe everything else may not have been appropriate behaviors for their previous dynamic. For the other traits on his list he’d have to be filling the role of the owner, or in this case he supposed... friend? Were they friends now? When did that happen? 

Maybe this was “cats don’t respect boundaries” or maybe it was just the guy hogging the bed, maybe just trying to see the small screen, but he’d have to test it to find out. He moved the laptop over toward Grimmjow’s corner of the bed and shifted hisself further into the wall, now on his side to continue watching the video.

Without hesitation the other man got cozy against Ichigo, still on his stomach but facing the screen, half of the bed open on the other side of him. He didn’t even look at the orange-haired man, the movement almost automatic. That settled it, he was in his space just to be in his space. That was three down, but there was no way he could check all those boxes, was there? He debated with himself whether he should bring it up, not quite panicking but definitely uncomfortable with the ambiguity.

“Do you not want your own space?”

“Are you telling me to move?” Grimmjow turned his head, looking up at his companion with a knowing glint in his eye, cyan pools regarding him unyieldingly. 

“I- no that’s not what- well I just cant figure out why... no. Do what you want I guess.”

“I will.” He turned back to the screen and didn’t move an inch. 

Ichigo found his attention drifting from the video to focus on the side of Grimmjow’s face a number of times. His neutral expression hovered just above a scowl but nothing in his body language translated as anything but content, despite their exchange. Even having him relaxed in the apartment was weird, having the man peacefully lain against him was unreal.

“I can hear the gears turning, just say what you gotta say.” 

“You’re acting strange.” Tumbled from his mouth before he could formulate an excuse.

“Strange how?”

“Very subdued, for you.”

“Would you rather I turn around and break your arm?”

“I... wouldn’t. But it would be more you.”

“And you know me so well.” Ichigo could hear the smirk and had to tell himself to not shove the arrancar from his bed, lest he make good on his offer to start breaking bones. 

“Okay then, you just happen to be a cuddler. That’s fine. Unexpected, but fine. Very-“ the elbow in his gut cut his thought short, the other man standing from the bed with a grimace. 

“Don’t mock me, Kurosaki.”

“I wasn’t trying to, but can you blame me for being surprised? I’m not judging, swear, it’s just an observation.” 

Grimmjow continued to watch him with derision and showed no intention of returning to watching videos with the shinigami substitute. Ichigo wondered what was going through his head at that moment, and if he should make a move for his badge. He sat up and closed the laptop, the background noise of metal sharpening on a grinding wheel coming to a halt.

“Honest. It’s fine- great! You’re not one dimensional, I get it, I was just surprised. Do what makes you comfortable, don’t let me stop you.” Impossibly blue eyes scanned his face in silence, the tension only further mounting. The redhead fought the urge to fidget with the sheets or his clothing as the two stayed locked in their silent staring contest; he wasn’t sure what else he could say to smooth things over. 

“Whatever, I’ll see you for our spar.” The blue-haired ex-espada tore a rift in the air, ready to depart.

“You’re not going to hold this against me too now are you?”

“I’m going to do what I want.”

“That-“ and he was gone, the garganta closed behind him.  
“... doesn’t answer my question.”

Cats. 

Fucking temperamental. 

———————————

Grimmjow took delight in kicking his ass across the infinite white sands of Hueco Mundo, that was a given. The two would collide at full force for hours, lashing out and alternating between offensive and defensive maneuvers seamlessly. By the end they’d both be too sore to move and bleeding from various lacerations, perhaps with shattered bones depending on how they’d been feeling that particular day.

Today was no different.

Ichigo gasped for air, knees in the sand and leaning heavily on Zangetsu so as to not fall over completely. If he went down now there was no getting up. Grimmjow was doubled over a few feet away, right hand on his knee and left holding his side where a gash bled red onto his stark white clothing, the wound superficial but messy. 

“How... how are you... holding up?” Ichigo asked between breaths.

“Peachy.” The arrancar snapped back.  
“Worry about yourself first.”

Ichigo pulled himself to his feet with a pained groan, knowing the aching spot where a knee had gone into his back was sure to be a horrid bruise soon.

“I’m fine, you’re bleeding on the sand.” He trudged toward his prior adversary as he sheathed Zangetsu, arm screaming out in protest to the movement.

“You’re bleeding too, genius.” He stood to his full height and nodded toward Ichigo’s arm where Pantera had scathed him from wrist to elbow, shallow but painful in every move.

“Hardly. I’ll bandage it up and be fine, I’m more concerned that you might have broken my ribs.”

Once they were at arm’s length the soul reaper could more clearly see the injury he’d inflicted, and it was nothing of concern compared to some of the other things they’d done to each other. Grimmjow’s body would heal itself before the day was over.

“Did I or are you being dramatic?”

“What? Break my ribs? I don’t know, maybe?” Seconds later there was a hand at his back, causing him to wince at sudden pressure over the spot that was torturing him.  
“Goddamnit! Yeah, those ribs, you sadist!” He leaned away from the offending touch.

“They’re not broken, you’re fine.” 

“Oh really? Don’t tell me you pulled your punches.” He joked, trying to right himself without too much strain on his side. 

“Never, you can take it.” Grimmjow crossed his arms, his own injuries forgotten. Still he scanned the other over with a keen eye.  
“Do I have to take you to the healer woman?” 

“Orihime? No, I’ll be sore for a few days but I should be okay. What’s got you so concerned? You’re the one that did it.” Ichigo examined his arm, sure it would begin to scab over within the hour. 

“And? Let me worry about what I’m going to worry about.”

“Worry? What are-“ he stopped himself when he saw the other man’s expression, he was definitely annoyed. It seemed that the questioning just ruined his post-fight bliss. Truthfully any question about his behavior had been too much the past few days, so maybe it was best to avoid it altogether.

“Never mind.”

The ginger tore off part of his shredded sleeve and began to wrap it on his injured arm, very much aware of a critical eye over his shoulder. This was new. Grimmjow would usually laugh at every cringe and rub in just how badly he’d wounded his opponent, not baby him. Grimmjow was showing a lot of new sides to himself lately.

Was this another cat thing?

Running through the list in his mind he could clearly remember a passage from the blog post. Cats play fight, it’s just something they do, a remnant of evolutionary predator instinct. He glanced at Grimmjow, sculpted by the gods, scarred from war, and manic at the best of times, he was a true predator. A warrior, a bloodthirsty animal born to destroy and kill, the furthest thing from someone’s pet just play fighting.

House cats however, will attack each other with no real hostility and then groom each other and ‘lick their wounds’ according to the webpage. So if the hollow beside him was a common cat this would be akin to play fighting wouldn’t it? In which case the aftermath would be the grooming and care. He had to test his theory.

Ichigo pretended to struggle with wrapping up his arm, tossing a sigh in here, a click of the tongue there, but he wouldn’t ask for help. He wanted to know how Grimmjow would react, expecting, almost hoping for the sake of his sanity, to be made fun of or told to hurry up, but he didn’t expect the true outcome. Without a word there were paler, calloused hands pushing his own away to unravel then rewrap the forearm quickly yet gently. When he was done his hands lingered around the wrist briefly, thumb stroking the back of Ichigo’s hand once, twice, three times before letting go.

“Thanks.” The orange-haired young man wanted to comment, to ask what the hell was really going on, but at this point his mind was made up to just let it be. He can’t keep telling the arrancar he’s free to do as he likes then question him when he does. Once was an accident, twice a coincidence, three times and you’re an asshole. 

“You look like shit.” The hollow replied to his gratitude. Ichigo frowned, that was certainly more what he was used to.

“And you look...” great. Even with a busted lip and fucked up hair he still looked godly and it was downright unfair.  
“Feral.” He settled on. It was the most accurate description for Grimmjow: feral, wild, ferocious, not the least bit domesticated.

“I’m not sure if you meant that to be a compliment or not. Do I accept it or knock your teeth out?”

“I’ll take a thank you.” That earned a laugh from the panther, all of his perfect white teeth on display and eyes nearly closed.

“Yeah, sure.” Grimmjow reached up with his right hand, the one not bloodstained, and raked it through orange hair, causing Ichigo to freeze up, half expecting an attack and half astonished by such an affectionate display. Deft fingers worked through usually messy hair with ease, scratching his scalp and then smoothing his hair back.

“You had sand in your hair.”

“Did I? I, uh, that was nice of you. I mean, that was nice, just all around.”

Sharp eyes watched him for a minute with an oddly neutral expression, and Ichigo began to wonder if he was expecting the gesture to be returned. He wasn’t sure he had the nerve. Putting his life on the line for multiple wars in the spirit realm? Too easy, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Sharing a gentle moment with his former enemy? That made him a little nervous. Just when he thought he’d collected himself enough to do it the garganta was being opened.

Grimmjow didn’t just send him home, he hung around, laid out on his bed like he belonged there. Ichigo had showered, redressed, eaten, and the ex-espada was still there. Ichigo didn’t ask why he hadn’t left, instead he took the time to build back up his nerve and took a chance. He opened up his laptop, queuing up the type of videos he thought would interest his company, and set it on the corner of the bed. 

Grimmjow looked at him curiously but did not move, comfortable as he was. The redhead paid him no mind, climbing over and wiggling into place between the wall and the arrancar’s side. He had to move an arm out of the way and resituate his legs once or twice but he found himself quite comfortable as well once he’d settled in. They’d gotten through half an MMA highlight reel when he went in for the kill, burying his fingers in disheveled powder blue hair.

Just as he thought, it was soft, silky, perfect. His fingers met little resistance as his hand moved through, smoothing out any tangles and grazing short nails on the surface of the scalp. They didn’t speak, just letting the video play as their admittedly intimate scene unfolded. At the end of the video Grimmjow turned his head to face Ichigo, eyes closed and expression once again uncharacteristically peaceful.

“You don’t want to watch the next one?”

“Tired.” His voice was rough, tired from their draining day and certainly ready for a rest. Ichigo slowly withdrew his hand to let the man sleep. Deep blue eyes shot open and a hand reached out to grab his own, leading it right back to pastel locks. 

“Don’t stop.” He commanded before closing his eyes again. So he didn’t.

Ichigo was hardly even watching the videos anymore. Sure he was facing the screen, but it was hard to focus when something so much more interesting was going on before him. Cold-blooded sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was asleep in his bed, legs intertwined with his own while he pet his hair. For someone who was so offended to be called a “house cat” he sure was behaving like one. He guessed there had to be some kernel of truth for it to carry any weight, otherwise it would have just been laughed off. 

He couldn’t remember how far down the list of cat behaviors he’d gotten, but he knew he had to keep an eye out for the rest now.

——————————

It became a regular thing, Grimmjow stopping by unannounced just to occupy his space or indulge in the feeling of hands in his hair for a few hours. If Ichigo was busy studying he could almost always expect to be the one receiving the attention until he was done, and he found it relaxing. This whole ‘grooming’ behavior was underrated in his opinion. He’d yet to see any other out of character traits emerge for a while and he supposed it would be unrealistic to expect a whole personality change. Grimmjow was just comfortable enough around him to unwind now, that’s all. 

It was a Tuesday several weeks later and Ichigo was expecting his friends to stop by, namely Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime. In the minutes before they were expected he began to brew some tea and set out a few snacks, excited to have them over again.

“You’re not eating all that yourself are you?” The deep voice made him jump, nearly dropping one ceramic cup as he set them on a tray. Looking over he could see his blue-haired companion sitting at the bar top watching him prepare for the visit.

“No, my friends are going to be here soon, so I won’t be able to entertain you today Grimmjow.” He carried the tray over to his coffee table and set it down before taking a seat to await a knock or ring at the door. The arrancar sat to his left, arms thrown over the back of the couch and leg crossed over his knee.

“You’re not going to leave?”

“Why should I? Don’t want your goody goody friends knowing I’m around?”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just not sure you’d enjoy spending an afternoon drinking tea and talking about human stuff.”

“I won’t. I’m still staying.” He asserted.

“Okay then.”

The knock came less than five minutes later, as he got the door and greeted his guests he stuttered out a warning to the trio.

“Just so you know I do have... uh, someone over. Don’t freak out, and just try and play nice.”

“Oh? Someone over? Don’t tell me you have people spending the night no-“ Rukia halted when she caught sight of the couch, all humor drained from her face.

“Oh. Someone over. Leave it to you to make a friend of a psychopath.” She said loudly, proceeding to the living room and sitting on the other side of the table from their former enemy, knees folded on the floor. Uryu sat beside her, Orihime on the furthest end of the couch with a hesitant smile to the surprise guest and Ichigo sat in the center between them. 

“Anyway,” he tried to break through the tension.  
“It’s been a few weeks, what’s new?”

“Besides the deranged hollow on your couch? Nothing much.” Uryu helped himself to the refreshments, not even looking at the subject he was addressing. He was equally ignored by the arrancar as he stared out the window, only the twitch of his brow any sign that he heard the comment at all. 

“We’re playing nice, remember? How about your clinical studies? How’s that been going?” It took a few minutes of awkward topic changes and stiff answers before they fell into the usual easy conversations on life and the world in general. Grimmjow kept to himself, playing the role of inanimate object flawlessly from the left corner of the couch. He was sat far enough that his fingers just barely brushed Ichigo’s shoulder from their spot on the backrest and made no movement besides the impatient bouncing of his leg.

“Oh, and look at these pictures I took with Chichi!“ Orihime pulled out her phone and began to scroll through before stopping herself.  
“Wait, I forgot you don’t really like-“

“No, I’d love to see pictures, she was really cute. I never said I didn’t like her either.” This made his friend smile before scrolling through again and bouncing into the spot next to him, leaning in to share the small screen.

“She might grow on me.” He affirmed as he was shown pictures of the little puffball on her plush bed and playing with her favorite toy. Suddenly there was another presence on his left, a hand on his back, and hot breath on his neck where the taller man was looking over his shoulder at the phone. A wry laugh in his ear made him want to shiver, and just as quickly the body was gone, returning to his place in the corner.

“Just a dog,” he heard Grimmjow mutter as he withdrew. Of course Chichi was just a dog, what else- oh. Oh, that was a cat thing if ever he’d seen it. Jealous and moody, ‘territorial’ the cat lady had said. He heard “cute” and automatically jumped to see who was intruding on Ichigo’s interest... his friendship. Just his friendship, Ichigo told himself; he couldn’t assume based off a few comforting habits that he was seen as anything more than a friend. Even if his hormones demanded an escalation making any assumptions could lead to both emotional and physical pain when it came to the arrancar.

He must have stuck around when he knew he wouldn’t enjoy an afternoon with Ichigo’s friends because he saw them as a threat to his claim. A wedge that could easily be driven between them. Ichigo couldn’t resist but to run his experiment. Leaning further toward Orihime he smiled as she went through the photos.

“How did Tatsuki like her trip by the way? I haven’t been able to ask her about it with how busy I’ve been lately.”

“Oh she loved it! She took so many pictures too!”

“I’d love to see them, I’ll have to text her and see when she’s free. What about Renji? He couldn’t make it?” He turned his attention to Rukia.

“Unfortunately not, the idiot let his paperwork pile up and now he’s paying the price. He’ll be stuck behind the desk for a week.” She sipped from her cup, a fond smile on her face as she criticized the redhead.

“Sorry to hear it. And Chad got stuck at work too, man I feel like I hardly see any of you anymore.” He sighed and leaned back into the couch, still sat close to his busty friend as she scrolled through more pictures, now of her terrifying kitchen creations.

“I’m just gonna waste away, alone in my apartment, and no one will know. Just going to die and it’ll be a month before anyone notices,” he sighed dramatically, obviously joking and getting a scoff from Uryu. This was the opening, now he just needed to see if the not-house-cat took the bait.

“Woe is me, woe is-“ he nearly fell right into Orihime when Grimmjow put his full weight on his side, back to him, head leaning back on his shoulder and legs thrown over the armrest.

“Stop bitching, you’re not dying alone drama queen. Who gives a shit if your shinigami friends are busy anyway.” The man drawled, likely beginning to doze off as he did most afternoons when he’d visit. Ichigo commended himself for how well he could read the arrancar and mentally checked off another box on the list. 

Rukia hummed at the display, biting back her disapproval at her friend’s choice in company. He’d proven time and again that he could convert any enemy to an ally, and most were willing to die in his name. So it shouldn’t be a surprise that his bitter rival was getting comfortable on his couch, no matter how hostile he’d once been.

Grimmjow still contributed nothing to the conversation, just reclined against the substitute whilst the rest of the group would chat. The sun was beginning to set when they’d decided to call it a day and take their leave, Ichigo sent them off with quick friendly side hugs before locking the door behind them and starting to put away the dishes.

“Are your get togethers always like that?” The ex-espada was now laying on the couch, watching him clean up.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all very cozy with each other.” 

“I- what? I was sitting next to one person. You were the only one getting ‘cozy’ by any means. It’s not like Orihim was the one in my lap.”

“Did you want her to be?” That made Ichigo stop and look toward the living room, surprised by the incorrect inference; that ship had long since sailed. Those cyan eyes were dissecting him from across the room, demanding he answer with a negative.

“Of course not. They’re my friends, that’s all. I have a lot of people I care about but that doesn’t mean I’m petting everybody.” He spit back. 

“Petting?” Grimmjow sat up, frown deepening. Shit, that was a bit more than he’d wanted to say, a little too tongue in cheek.  
“Come here. Now.” He demanded in much the same tone he used to say “Don’t look down on me.” Ichigo readied himself for a fight and made his way over, nervously meeting a sharp ultramarine glare.

“I guess ‘petting’ was the wrong word for-“ he was yanked down onto the cushions with a thump, back pinned to the seat by a muscular body.

“I don’t give a shit what you call it, but I don’t want you touching anyone else.” His focus was unwavering, the unshakeable eye contact unnerving in its intensity.

“What makes you think I’ll do what you say? I’m not your property and I don’t take commands.” He was equal parts offended at the demand and intrigued by the reaction. Grimmjow tilted his head to the side curiously but looked otherwise unconvinced. 

“You’ve always been mine. My prey, my rival, mine.” He ducked down to bury his face in the juncture of Ichigo’s neck and shoulder, one hand fisted into orange hair and the other tightly grasping his hip. Their legs were slotted together and little space allowed between their bodies. They’d passed weird by a long shot, unreal by a mile, this was confusing and hot, plain and simple. How did this happen?

“So how exactly did we get here?” He turned his head, allowing more room for the predator to bury himself in his collar, enjoying the attention.

“You told me I could do what I want.” Ichigo had to think for a minute what he was referring to before vaguely remembering a conversation during his delivery to Harribel.

“You’ve always done what you want, how was this any different?” He laced his fingers in blue hair and used his other arm to hold that perfect body closer.

“I respect you.”

“Not enough if you’re telling me what I can and can’t do with my friends.” He argued.

“I respect you, but I don’t beg.” Of course he didn’t beg, why even mention it? Unless, that’s what this was? The panther’s roundabout way of begging for reassurance. 

His mind was racing trying to decipher whatever evolution in their relationship he had missed. Grimmjow at some point had decided he wanted Ichigo, but respected him enough to give him space because... because Ichigo had expressed displeasure with him, called him annoying, distracting, and disruptive. So he pulled back until he was given the green light, told he was welcomed and to make himself comfortable. A small courtesy the redhead never thought meant much any other time he’d said it to someone. Without knowing it he’d opened the door and encouraged him every step of the way by never pumping the breaks.

But did he want to? 

Laying here with the shape of the man’s body conforming perfectly to his own he didn’t think he could go back to the distant civil arrangement they’d had. This was something he’d never thought about, never knew he wanted, and now he couldn’t let it go.

“You don’t have to beg. Just ask.”

He didn’t reply verbally, letting go of Ichigo’s hip and hair to hold him more securely, enveloping his lean frame effortlessly and settling easily into this position. It felt as though they had been made just to fit together like this. So Ichigo let it go for now, content to accept the action over words; Grimmjow was a man of action after all, communication wasn’t his strong suit. 

They stayed like that a while, and for days after that just became routine. Time and again the soul reaper would be pulled to sit into the arrancar’s lap or maneuvered into more intimate positions, sometimes with playful bites to his throat or teasing hands on his hips and posterior. Rarely would the sexta not be touching him, and he certainly couldn’t complain.

————————————-

“Hey, what’s this about?” Ichigo turned away from his closet where he had been pulling out a shirt and felt his heart skip when he saw just what it was his... his... Whatever they were, Grimmjow was reading down the cat behavior list.

“It’s... cat traits.”

“I can see that. Why are you writing about cats?”

“I just... was curious. About getting a pet.” He slid the tee over his head and sat on the edge of his bed, sure this was about to blow up on him.

“You? A pet?” He chuckled, putting the notebook back.

“Why is that funny? Tons of people have pets.” He defended.

“Not you, I don’t even know why you’d want some stupid animal running around your place.”

“Plenty of reasons, I hear they’re great companions.”

“You have a ton of friends, and family. Next.” What was this about? It seemed like a dumb thing to take a stand on.

“They’re really sweet, and kinda cute I guess.” He tried.

“You’re the last person to care if something’s cute.” He looked confused, leaning against the back of the chair with his head tilted and arms crossed.

“Yeah, well... it would just be nice to have something to come home to.”

“You’ve got me for that.” As of late, it did seem like Grimmjow was here more often than not, so he couldn’t dispute it. Even if he did actually want a pet it would be alone most of the time since a majority of his time was spent away from home or with the arrancar. 

“Yeah, you’re right, not like I’d have much time for it, still it would be nice. The whole unconditional love thing sounded really appealing.” No reply.

“Not going to oppose me on that one?”

“Why? Of course you wouldn’t have the time, I have to force you to make time for me.” He got out of the chair and pushed Ichigo back on the bed.

“You don’t need some dumb animal, if you want something unconditional I can give it to you.” He dove in, biting at an exposed neck and sliding his hands up toned abs before lightly scratching back down to his waistband.

“Oh, so you’ll love me if I ask you to?” He scoffed, sighing at the onslaught of attention.

“I do.”

“You what?” He tried to sit up, only to be forced back down, his knees thrown open for the other man to slide between, grinding into him. He groaned and rolled his hips to meet the friction.

“I’m not repeating myself. Just remember it.” He started undoing Ichigo’s pants while he licked up the side of his neck, ending with a kiss to his jaw. When he leaned away Ichigo was ready to pull him right back, but he wasn’t away long, coming right back in for a genuine kiss. It was the first time they’d kissed, it was awkward and took a minute to figure out with the fragment of a hollow mask just to the side, but they made it work.

The feeling of a hand on his dick, finally, had Ichigo pulling away and moaning into a white jacketed shoulder. A firm grasp traveling slowly up and down his shaft had him half erect already and praying to whoever would listen for more. All this because of a fucking cat? 

Of course, Grimmjow’s jealous little cat instincts demanded he be the only one getting attention. The friends were enough, a lovable little pet was too much. That didn’t sound healthy for either of them, and he’d have to address it later, but right now was not the time for a serious conversation. 

Automatically his hands went up to pull back the zipper of that black jumpsuit, savoring the reveal of every inch of that beautiful body. Did Grimmjow look at him like this? Ever just admire him in their casual domestic interactions the way Ichigo did for him? He hoped so.

A hand stopped him from seizing his prize, just out of view beneath where the zipper had ended.

“I want you,” he gasped into Grimmjow’s ear as he found new places for his hands. When he tugged at the soft hair at the base of his skull the responding growl into his neck made him melt. He thrust into the hand around his cock in ecstasy, never with anyone had so little felt like so much. Even the things he did to himself didn’t compare to the feeling of those hands on him with that voice in his ear.

“I want you.” He said again, desperately.

“You have me.” Grimmjow nipped at the sensitive spot beneath his ear and halted his movement, hand tight at Ichigo’s base.  
“Do I have you?”

“Oh fuck, you do.” He whined as he tried to keep things going with the rolling of his hips.

“Lube?”

“Side table.” Things were definitely escalating and he didn’t have the time to doubt whether he wanted it or not as his partner returned with the clear bottle of lube from his side table. Knowing Grimmjow this may hurt like hell before he gets any pleasure out of it, probably some rough, kinky shit with some cuddling afterward.

“Take your pants off.” The arrancar pulled himself out of the jumpsuit and squeezed a generous amount of liquid into his palm, then started stroking himself as he watched the other male wriggle out of his jeans. He was big, and Ichigo knew with enough prep it would be heaven to take him fully, but right now he was nervous and wasn’t sure how to address it. If he was brave enough to do so at all. Automatically he got onto all fours, still stroking himself for some form of pleasure in this situation should it take the road he feared it would.

“No, I want you on your back for me.” He turned over onto his back again, legs wide and reaching for the bottle of lube to hopefully prep himself, even if it was minimal. He felt part of himself curl up and die when it was pulled out of reach.

“You won’t need that.”

“I will.”

“No, you won’t.” He put Ichigo’s legs up, thighs together and knees to his chest. So this was how it was going to happen, taken on his back, probably crying like a bitch the whole time. He had to stop it.

“Wait, I can-“ he sighed at the sensation of something slipping between his thighs, the length rubbing pleasantly against his balls and shaft as it eased through the tight space. He looked down to where the head of Grimmjow’s cock was resting against his own and moaned as he watched it recede back through his clasped legs torturously slow. The sensations were totally new to him, the position sexy and exciting but not enough.

As if he knew what he was thinking Grimmjow was replacing his hand on Ichigo to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. It was slow at first, then he was picking up speed until Ichigo was pulling at the sheets and begging him to slow down. One second he was scared to be taken and next he was lost to the euphoria of it. 

Logically he knew it would be a bad idea to jump straight to penetration, but his libido begged to differ. It felt so good and yet he wanted more, he felt as though it wouldn’t satisfy him to cum unless his partner was inside when he did. Dually, he wanted to feel his partner release within him, wanted to be thoroughly fucked out in the most animalistic of ways.

“Please, please, slow down, I’m so close.” He begged as the thrusting became frantic and his hand lost coordination. He was ignored.

“Not... like this...” unable to elaborate with his ecstasy riddled brain he tried to sit up and open his legs as an invitation, but was stopped short. He was pushed back, legs held up and wrapped in one arm while the other pinned his shoulder. Grimmjow’s cheek rested on the side of his thigh as he continued to fuck the tight gap, pressing kisses to his leg intermittently. 

“No, in-in- hah-ah, fucking hell!” 

“Open your mouth.” He complied, the end of his shirt was pulled up and stuffed between his teeth, exposing his chest as he bit down and held it there.

“Yeah, you look so good under me. Gonna look even better painted in my cum, Ichigo.” He pressed another kiss to his leg and that was it. Ichigo was arching back, his own semen spilling over his abs and chest, groaning through the fabric in his mouth with every muscle drawn tight and hands yanking the sheets loose.

“There you go. Just like that!” He followed suit shooting across the body beneath him, striping his pecs and hitting his cheek more than once. The two gasped for breath as they started sagging into post-coital exhaustion. Ichigo opened his legs to allow his partner to lay down with him, but he didn’t go down immediately, instead scanning his body with obvious interest.

“What?” He asked, reaching up to start wiping the spunk from the side of his face.

“No one else.” He drew a finger down his chest, dragging a trail behind it.

“No one... that again? Jeez, lay down, we gotta talk.” He sat up and pulled his shirt off completely to use as a rag, irritated that he had just put it on not long ago. When they were cleaned up and comfortable he got straight to the point.

“You don’t own me, Grimmjow. You can be jealous and call me yours all you want, but you can’t tell me what to do. There are other people in my life and other things that need my attention, but that doesn’t mean they negate from you. If you want something from me just ask, but you can’t keep making demands and picking and choosing when I get to make choices in this. I’m a person with a will of my own, got it?” He looked up into ultramarine eyes, and he looked positively disgusted.

“I’m asking very little here.” He asserted, but the expression didn’t change.  
“What is it? You need to start talking to me, tell me what bothers you about what I just said.”

“Please.” That wasn’t expected.

“I... what?”

“No one else. Please. I’m not polite Ichigo, I’m not civilized and I couldn’t care less about how things are done for this. I want you, you’re mine, and if I have you no one else can. Even if I can’t, no one else can. You have your friends and your family, but if anyone else ever touched you how I do, even tried, I’d kill them. Without hesitation. You know what I am, you know all that drives my kind is unfulfilled desires and hunger. I want you, and you give me everything, satisfy me every way I’ve needed and never been able to have. You’re right here in arm’s reach, so yeah I’m a little fucking demanding when I think you’re pulling away. But if it makes you happy, if it makes you stay, then I’ll say it.”

He held on as though any moment Ichigo was going to disappear, burying his face in the top of his head as he grit out his final statement.

“Don’t look at anyone else the way you look at me. Please. I want to be the only one.” It was as vulnerable as he could possibly be, grinding his teeth and threatening to kill any other love interests was the closest he could get to the tear-filled proclamations of love from all the romcoms. Grimmjow was a hollow, supposedly heartless and devoid of the ability to feel anything but endless, torturous wanting. He wanted Ichigo, but more surprisingly Ichigo apparently satisfied him. It was sweet, for him, and Ichigo was putty in his hands.

“Yeah, I can do that. I want to do that I mean. There’s no one else.” 

Ichigo showered that night for longer than he needed to, just thinking over how his life got to this point at first, then running over his recent escapades. He had a real life now, with all the normal human things he used to imagine he’d have one day. He was in a place of his own, had a job, he was studying for a career in the medical field and even had... a lover. 

The image of gorgeous cyan eyes and an unguarded expression was soon followed by that of a perfect body and beautiful, thick cock thrusting between his legs. He leaned against the tile wall, trailing his hands down his body to palm his wakening member. As he recalled the feelings, the sounds, he found himself wanting it again, wanting more.

He stroked his dick slowly, working himself up as he reached around to start stretching his hole. There was a nice dildo tucked away in his room that he could complete his fantasy with for the night. Until the next time his partner came over. As he slipped a wet finger in he could practically hear Grimmjow, purring in his ear. ‘Mine’ he would say over and over again as he thrust and claimed the shinigami carnally. He slipped another finger in and began to curl them in and out as he imagined just how he’d be taken.

He was in the bathroom quite some time preparing for what he planned to be rough self pleasuring, once he was done he was painfully hard and aching for it. Towel slung around his waist he entered his room and stopped, Grimmjow was there in the flesh, laid out on his bed in the dark.

“What are you doing back so soon?” He asked as he sat on the bed beside him.

“I want you.”

“You have me.” Then he was staring up at the ceiling, hands above his head and towel being pulled away.

“I mean I want you on my dick, right now,” he leaned in close, hands getting to work already spreading his legs and teasing him.  
“And I have to have you.” He kissed him roughly, teeth biting into a plump bottom lip before his tongue came out to soothe it. 

“Take me then.” He lunged up to kiss the sexta again and tangle his hands in his hair, thanking every deity that he chose to come back after his shower. When they parted Grimmjow leaned over to retrieve the lube from the bedside and got right to the point, slicking up his fingers and playing with Ichigo’s hole.

“I- ah, I already did that. I’m ready for you.”

“Already? So you were expecting me?” Instead of pulling his hand away he slipped in a second and third finger.

“Ngh! No, but I’m glad you’re here.” He rocked his hips into the hand.  
“I’m ready, just...”

“You’ll be the one begging now. Did you think about me when you were fucking yourself?” His smirk radiated self satisfaction.

“Yes! So stop being such a tease.”

“Tease?” He curled his fingers and hit just the right spot, that toe-curling, back-arching, wonderful spot. Ichigo squirmed and held onto Grimmjow’s arm and wrist like a lifeline as he repeated the action, stroking his prostate several times.

“I’m not teasing. Just making sure you’re ready for me. That’s the nice thing to do right? Make sure you enjoy it like a good little slut?” His fingers kept moving and that Cheshire grin told just how much he was really enjoying his little game.

“Just fuck me already!” The redhead tried to pry the hand away but was only pushed back again. Above him Grimmjow was trying to pop open the bottle of lube again with one hand, fumbling it and scowling at the insolence. 

“Damnit, finally.” He muttered as he poured its contents into his hand, hissing when the cold liquid met his sensitive skin.  
“I’m going to fucking ruin you.” He removed his hand and began to slide his cock against Ichigo’s hole, still wanting him to beg for it before giving in.

“Then do it!” He snapped back, on edge from just how close they finally were.

“Look who’s making demands. I’m disappointed Ichigo, I’m not your possession.” He smirked again as he pressed his tip to the sensitive opening and stopped when he was barely inside.  
“Why don’t you ask me nicely?”

He lost it, in the heat of the moment he’d do anything to get off, and he knew just what Grimmjow wanted to hear. He could be embarrassed later.

“Fuck me, please ruin me, I can take it. I’m your slut, so please, please fuck me.” He shifted his hips in an attempt to slide further down onto his partner’s shaft, but it was pointless. He didn’t even have time to breathe before he was being filled, his voice caught in his throat and hands clenched the pillow as hips finally met his backside.

“Fuck fuck fuck, you’re big,” he readjusted his legs around Grimmjow’s hips but it was in vain, as soon as he shifted he was being manhandled onto his stomach, twisted around with the other man still half inside him. 

“Lift up your hips.” He was told, and he complied. He was hugging his pillow, chest down and hips lifted for leverage. The second he was in position the thrusting began. The movement was steady, and only really gentle for a few pumps before it picked up to a more bruising pace. This he expected. The rough pounding was definitely what he’d anticipated, from the merciless speed and force to the nails digging into his thighs it was quintessential Grimmjow. 

“God! Fuck you’re good! Keep going keep going keep... Ah~” he pushed himself up from the mattress onto his left arm, the other grasping at the hand on his hip, pulling it away to interlace their fingers. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. Moaning for me like this, I bet you’d do this for anybody wouldn’t you?” He rocked back and pulled Ichigo into his lap so that he was just barely supporting himself on his knees. He stopped moving and rested his hand on a tanned thigh, letting the man in his lap do the work.

“No! I’m yours Grimm, there’s only you.” He rocked his hips, grinding into his lover’s lap.

“Damn right you’re mine.” A sharp smack on his ass made Ichigo jump, earning a groan from Grimmjow when he tightened around him.  
“Who’s is it?” He rubbed soothing circles over the red handprint while he kissed down the shinigami’s neck.

“Yours.” The ginger gasped as he bounced in the arrancar’s lap, kissing the knuckles of the hand he still held. His left came up to pump his neglected cock while he chased his orgasm and a larger one shooed it away to take its place. Time started to blur as they carried on this way; had it been minutes? Seconds? Hours? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was the growl in his ear and rhythm at which he was penetrating himself on this Adonis behind him. 

Without warning they rose up from the seated position to be on their knees, and Grimmjow’s hips took off. Ichigo knew he was moaning and screaming like a pornstar, but now wasn’t the time to reel it in. Another few slaps on his ass had him teetering on the edge but he refused to cum yet.

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Smack.  
“You love this cock don’t you?” Smack.  
“Such a tight, perfect ass. Who’s is it?” Smack.

“IloveitIloveitIloveitfuckfuckfuck!” 

“I don’t think I heard you.” Smack.

“I love it! Fuck yes I love it! Keep fucking me, I’m your slut Grimm, all yours! ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEITILOVEYOU!” He’d be humiliated once the sex high had died down, but right now? Anything was fair game, he’d say the Lord’s Prayer backwards if that’s what turned Grimmjow on. He came hard, clenching around his partner as his cum shot onto the bedspread and he cried out. The sexta was still pounding into him with ragged breaths as the redhead quivered from the overstimulation.

“You want it?” He bit at Ichigo’s neck.

“Yes, hah, I want it, cum in me Grimm.” He was held down, pelvis to pelvis in Grimmjow’s lap as the heat filled him and jaws clamped down on his shoulder. Did he feel like a whore? Most definitely. Did he regret it? Not in the least. They only had to do it this one time for him to be hooked; he’d never felt so pleased.

The cleanup was quick, the cuddling welcomed, and the softly murmured taunts felt so much more endearing. It was nice. Ichigo chuckled as he remembered for the last time his dumb list. So what if Grimmjow was more feline than he thought at first? He was just as much of a dangerous, dominant predator as he was a cuddly domestic partner, maybe more so. 

“What’s got you all giggly?”

“Nothing much... house cat.” He chuckled.

If Ichigo thought the first time was rough, he wasn’t ready for what followed that comment.

But he wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was nervous to post this cause it’s my first time writing an Explicit fic, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
